


Love and Kisses

by Mersheeple



Series: Bitch Club Files [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chad - Freeform, F/F, Men bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Prequel to Heart and Home. Can be read as a stand alone if wanted.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Bitch Club Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771165
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oihermione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oihermione/gifts).



> I'm still blaming oi! However, I think this is going to end up being part of a series. I think all these ladies deserve their happily ever afters so...this is a start of a New Series...omg...
> 
> <3

“How far down do the freckles go Red?” The man in the bar leered at her and Ginny was reaching for her wand before she could stop herself. She remembered, just in time thankfully, that she was in a Muggle bar and her friends were waiting for her. She picked up her drinks tray and headed back to the booth where they were seated and growled, putting the tray down a little harder than she needed to in her frustration.

“What’s wrong Gin?” Hermione picked her drink up from the tray and took a tiny sip. She was such a lightweight when it came to alcohol and she had the furthest to travel after they finished their girls night.

“Why are men pigs?” Ginny sat down next to Luna Lovegood and growled angrily.

“Not enough brain cells in their Northern brain. They’re all under the Equator.” Pansy Parkinson snorted into her drink. She was fresh off a breakup with Theodore Nott and the main reason for tonight’s meetup of the self-proclaimed Bitch Squad.

The first time they had met, Hermione had recently caught Ron in bed with his, now wife, Lavender Brown. Their group had expanded from just Ginny, Hermione, and Luna to include Hannah Longbottom (previously Abbott), Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Weasley (who was no longer completely hated) and the twins, Parvati and Padma Patil. They had a rule that they would meet once a month but met more often when they wanted to complain about anything, usually men.

“What happened Ginny?” Parvati looked and the redhead with concern and Ginny huffed out a breath.

“The idiot at the bar. Blonde hair, blue eyes, douchebag grin? He just asked me how far down the freckles go.” Ginny rolled her eyes and grimaced.

“Well, that’s inappropriate.” Padma spoke calmly with a slight grimace. Parvati’s dark eyes flashed as she nodded and Ginny was glad for the placating hand that Padma placed on her twins arm.

“You’re telling me! Seriously, I’m sick of men!” Ginny spoke vehemently and took another large gulp of her drink. Hermione raised an eyebrow in an unconscious parody of the only man she wanted. Ginny was rather well known in their group for flitting from man to man. She changed men as often as some of those men changed underwear.

“Really Gin? You’re sick of men? What happened to…what was the latest one’s name?” Pansy smirked and watched the blush crawl up Ginny’s neck. Fair-skinned people were far easier to make blush and Pansy, Slytherin that she was, relished the embarrassment.

“I found his…collection.” She trailed off and took another drink.

“His collection of what? Porn mags? Every man has them…” Lavender spoke up for the first time that night and Hermione had to hide the giggle that threatened to bubble up.

“No. If it was porn, I could handle that. I mean…sometimes it can make things more fun you know? It was…oh hell…I am not nearly drunk enough for this.” Ginny dropped her head to her arms and mumbled into them. Luna began to giggle and the others who were not close enough to Ginny looked hopefully at her, silently begging to know what the girl had said.

“She found his collection of anal toys.” Luna’s voice, though soft and dreamy, somehow seemed to echo around them as they all squealed with laughter. Hermione threw back her head and laughed as Ginny turned and scowled at Luna who just smiled serenely. Ginny shook her head and sighed heavily.

“To women! May we all prefer the company of only boyfriends operated by batteries for the foreseeable future!” Pansy raised her glass and they all followed, a soft cheer coming from them all before they all took a drink.

“So Pansy, your turn. What happened?” Ginny attempted to deflect them from their teasing and Pansy smiled sadly.

“What always happens? He found someone else. Someone that doesn’t mind his…more kinky side.” Pansy shrugged, acting blasé as the Slytherin was wont to do.

“Do you know who?” Hermione asked the question they all wanted to know. Other than Nott, who did they need to avoid from now on?

“Blaise.” The single word fell from her lips and Ginny gasped in shock.

“Zabini? But he’s not…gay…is he?” It was known that Ginny had had a fling with Blaise almost straight after her relationship with Harry had ended. The first in a long line of short term flings.

“He’s bisexual sweetie. Don’t worry, you’re not that bad at picking out men.” Pansy laughed softly, smiling to take some of the harshness out of her words.

“Pretty sure I have the worst luck out of all of us.” Ginny groaned again and the girls shook their heads sadly.

“Hermione here is in love with a man who wishes he had died. That’s worse. She’s also seen Little Ronniekins naked.” Pansy laughed as Hermione turned green and Lavender looked affronted.

“Pansy has had three boyfriends that we know about. There was Draco…who left her for a man. Then that Muggle…Joe? Jack? Something beginning with J. He left and stole that jewellery box and almost put her in Azkaban for having Cursed Artifacts. And then Theo has left her for a man…she’s doing great so far!” Pansy grimaced but nodded, accepting the point that Hermione had made.

“Padma and I both dated the same man and only found out when he asked for a threesome.” Parvati tried to cheer up her fellow Gryffindor and at least managed to get a little shadow of a smile from her. They had heard that story a few times but it never failed to remind them why the twins only dated people they met after they were both introduced to the man in question.

“Lavender thought she was Ron’s one and only for…well…uh…” Padma wondered if she had spoken out of turn as Hermione grimaced.

“For too damn long. And more fool me, I married the silly sod!” Lavender laughed and looked at Hermione, who smiled gratefully for not rubbing salt in the wounds.

“I think it’s only Luna who doesn’t have bad luck with men. We never hear her complain.” Hermione smiled at their flighty friend and noticed the wistful smile Luna gave before she spoke.

“Well, I’m not going to complain about men, am I? I don’t date men.” Luna smiled shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear, and hiding her face in her drink slightly as she took a sip. No one seemed to know what to say and Luna blinked at them all. A song came on over the speakers and Luna laughed slightly.

“I think I want to dance before I drink any more. Anyone want to join me?” Luna looked around the table at the still surprised faces and shrugged, getting ready to squeeze past Ginny.

“I’ll dance with you Luna.” Ginny stood up and smiled at the blonde girl and only Hermione seemed to notice the way Luna’s eyes watched Ginny with complete clarity, her dreaminess completely disappearing. Everything suddenly clicked into place as the two girls moved to the dance floor and Hermione grinned.

“Took them long enough don’t you think?” Pansy spoke close to Hermione’s ear and made her jump.

“What do you mean?” Lavender frowned at Pansy and looked out at where Luna was waving her arms around and swaying close to Ginny who was giggling and attempting to follow Luna’s seemingly random movements.

“Oh come on Lav! You must have noticed the way Luna looks at Ginny. No? Any of you? Just me then.” Pansy rolled her eyes and grumbled under her breath about bloody Gryffindors.

“They make a lot of sense don’t you think though?” Padma broke into their thoughts as they all turned to look at where the two girls had changed their dancing style. Now, Ginny’s hands rested on Luna’s hips as they continued to sway and Luna’s hands hovered closer and closer to Ginny’s neck until…

“Oh! They’re…” Lavender’s voice was soft and scandalised as she grabbed her drink hastily, drinking it all down in one long gulp.

“Kissing. They’re kissing Lav. It’s…actually it’s sweet don’t you think?” Hermione smiled at the two of them sharing their first tentative kiss. Their second kiss was…not quite so tentative and Hermione looked away, blushing brightly.

“Come on Herms…let’s go get some more drinks. I need a hand carrying them.” Pansy stood up and started to walk towards the bar, not waiting for Hermione but knowing she would follow anyway, as she always did. As Pansy walked past the dance floor and her dancing friends she smiled slightly, raising the glass she was carrying and shaking it slightly, the universal signal of do you want another? The girls had pulled apart from their second kiss and Luna whispered something into Ginny’s ear. Ginny’s eyes widened and she blushed brightly, nodding slightly nervously, and followed Luna back to the table to pick up their coats.

“No thank you Pansy. No drinks for Ginny and I. She’s going to show me how far down the freckles go.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good stuff. The smut. The first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still blaming oi. Not sure which of the girls I will write next...anyone got a preference? Let me know!

The first kiss with a new partner had always made Ginny feel uncomfortable but there was none of that with Luna. The moment their lips had touched something inside of Ginny had just clicked and she had sighed, her lips parting softly. Luna had not put any pressure on her then. The parting of her lips was not taken as an invitation to plunge her tongue down her throat like most guys did. There was no pressure. Instead, Ginny had taken the initiative and tentatively touched her tongue to Luna’s lips, the soft moan little more than a brush of shared air between them as Luna’s lips parted and their tongues touched for the first time.

Their second kiss, coming so close on the heels of the first, was filled with a passion she had never known before and, where the first kiss had made her heart fill with happiness, the second had made her thighs quiver and her womanhood wet. Luna had pulled away first and Ginny had made an embarrassing noise somewhere between a whimper and a growl. Luna had smiled and then had leaned forward, whispering directly in her ear.

“I’d like to kiss you somewhere else. Will you come home with me?” Ginny had blushed and smiled, nodding shyly and unable to vocalise anything. She wandered over to the table, dragging Luna behind her and barely registered Pansy or any of the other girls when she picked up her jacket and her handbag. Luna leaned across the seat to pick up her own things and Ginny couldn’t help herself, brushing a hand against the girl’s waist and lower back in a silent sign of possession. They had left in silence and Luna had wrapped her arms around Ginny’s waist, smiling before kissing her slowly and possessively, spinning them away in a smooth and soft Apparation that seemed much like Luna herself.

Ginny staggered as they reappeared in the living room of Luna’s small flat. She had been here before, of course, but not like this, never like this. Luna pulled away and Ginny reached for her, her hand dropping as Luna shook her head with a wistful smile, disappearing into the small bathroom. Ginny heard the sound of a cupboard opening and frowned as Luna came back into the room, holding two small vials.

“Sober Up Potion. I don’t want regrets between us.” Luna smiled sadly and handed one to Ginny before popping the top out of her own vial and drinking it down quickly. Luna blinked, her eyes clearing and she smiled nervously. Ginny looked at the vial in her hand, looked at her friend and nodded to herself.

“No regrets.” Ginny spoke softly and pulled the cork out of the vial, pouring the potion down her throat and swallowed nervously. Her vision, previously slightly fuzzy though she hadn’t really realised it, cleared completely and she looked at the woman in front of her. Ginny placed her hand on Luna’s waist and stepped towards her, licking her lips nervously.

“No regrets.” Ginny murmured again, leaning forward, and placing her lips on Luna’s, taking the lead for the first time, and hearing the soft sigh the blonde girl gave. Luna’s lips parted as her tongue came out to trace Ginny’s lips and Ginny moaned as Luna’s hand trailed against her side. Luna pulled away and smiled softly.

“Are you sure? I want to take you into my room now…are you sure you want this?” Luna could have sounded pleading or manipulative but, this was Luna, and Ginny knew that the words were more nervousness than anything else.

“This is my first time with a woman but I’m so glad it is you. Take me into your room Luna.” Ginny placed her hand in Luna’s, entwining their fingers and smiling at her with more confidence than she felt. Luna’s smile was dazzling as she walked across the apartment into the only room no one else had ever entered. The room was a pretty shade of purple and the white cotton sheets were trimmed with the same colour. In spite of Luna’s mostly quirky style, the bedroom was very stylish and Ginny smiled, no longer feeling the nerves that had plagued her since they arrived in the flat. Luna stepped away from her to turn back the duvet and then turned back to look at Ginny, smiling slightly and holding her hand out.

“Come join me on the bed?” Luna smiled as Ginny stepped towards her, shuffling back to lie on the bed with enough space for Ginny.

“I’m not used to this Luna. Guys seem to want to rush into it and…what do I do?” Ginny looked at her with pleading eyes and Luna looked at her as if she were the most precious thing in the world.

“We have all night. And all day. And…Ginny, we have as long as you want. I’m here with you because this is where I want to be.” Luna ran her hand up Ginny’s arm and caressed the back of her neck. Ginny felt the goose bumps rise on her skin and hummed softly, leaning into Luna and kissing her lightly as she got comfortable on the bed. They kissed gently and slowly, hands trailing over each other’s clothes and learning the softer shapes of their partner.

Ginny pulled away first and Luna smiled at her, obviously expecting her to run. Ginny turned and sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from Luna and breathing slightly heavily.

“Are you ok Ginny?” Luna reached out and pressed soft fingers against Ginny’s lower back in a calming gesture. Ginny’s fingers fumbled in front of her as she used boneless hands to undo the buttons of her blouse.

“I…I want to touch you. I want your skin on mine.” Ginny blew out a frustrated breath as Luna laughed softly behind her. Luna’s hand reached around her and finished the buttons on the blouse, sliding it from her shoulders and nuzzling her neck as she sat up behind Ginny. The blouse fell to the floor and Luna placed a soft kiss on Ginny’s shoulders, stroking the back strap of her bra and wordlessly asking permission.

“Take it off. Please…take it off.” With a soft hiss, Luna undid Ginny’s bra and Ginny let it slip from around her, sighing happily as Luna’s hands cupped her breasts from behind. She felt the silky skin of Luna’s breasts, her nipples hardening, against her back and realised, with a slightly nervous giggle, that she was a witch and could, in actual fact, remove her clothes with magic. She waved her hand and performed the charm wandlessly, ensuring that both she and Luna were completely naked.

“You have no idea how beautiful you are do you, Ginny? How long I have wanted to be here with you like this…how long I have wanted you here, naked with me.” Luna spoke softly, dreamily as she lightly stroked Ginny’s nipples as they pebbled, one hand slipping down to the curls between her legs, stroking lightly as she kissed Ginny’s neck.

“I want you…kiss me Luna.” Ginny leaned back, searching desperately for Luna’s lips. Their lips crashed together and Ginny moaned happily. Luna moved them both, slightly awkwardly as they were loathe to stop kissing in order to get more comfortable. Lips to lips, hands touching, skin to skin. Everything slowed to a crawl as Luna pulled away from Ginny and began to kiss down her body, pausing only briefly at her breasts, stroking her tongue over first one nipple and then the other, gently suckling and nibbling as she stroked Ginny’s thighs.

“Is this ok Ginny?” Luna slowly moved Ginny’s legs apart, kissing down her stomach and slowly tracing her tongue in circles over Ginny’s hips.

“Yes…oh please yes…” Ginny moaned as Luna hummed against her hip, slowly travelling inexorably closer to the centre of Ginny’s need. Luna pulled back slightly, using her fingers to spread Ginny’s lips and Ginny watched unashamedly as Luna lowered her head and slowly began to lick the tiny pearl of fluid that glistened on Ginny’s nub. Luna pulled back as Ginny gasped and Luna smiled down at the beautiful woman in front of her.

“I didn’t know the freckles went all the way down…”


End file.
